headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
V: Serpent's Tooth
"Serpent's Tooth" is the second episode of season two of the science fiction television series V and the fourteenth episode of the series overall. It first aired on the ABC network on Tuesday, January 11th, 2011. In this episode, Anna determines that human emotion is the biological constant that makes humans so difficult to control, so she declares war on a new enemy - the human soul! Father Jack Landry is present at a demonstration that is disrupted by a suicide bomber. Anna infects Ryan's daughter with an illness and blackmails him into abandoning the Fifth Column and returning to the fleet. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode has been made available on disc one of the V: The Complete Second Season DVD and Blu-ray collections. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on March 31st, 2011 on Syfy. * This episode aired in Canada on January 11th, 2011 on A. * This is the first and only episode of V directed by Steve Shill. * This is the fifth episode of V written by Gregg Hurwitz and his second episode from season two. He writes seven episodes of the series in total. He previously wrote "Red Rain". * This is the second appearance of Jane Badler in the role of Diana. This is her first full appearance as the character. She made a previous cameo appearance in "Red Rain". * This is the second appearance of actor Bret Harrison in the role of Doctor Sidney Miller. He appeared last in "Red Rain". * This is the first appearance of Ryan's daughter in human form. She previously appeared in a cameo reptilian form in "Red Sky" and "Red Rain". Her appearance in this episode also marks the acting debut of Trinity Jarman. Allusions * The scene with Anna consuming a mouse is a throwback to the original V television projects in which Visitors were often seen taking a live animal and dropping it down their gullet. In the original series a character often held a critter above their open mouth and in the next scene, you saw their distended throat, sometimes accompanied by a wriggling tail sticking out of their mouth. In the remake series, the scene with Anna eating the mouse was done with CGI. No mice were harmed during the making of this episode. Bloopers * Quotes * Sarita Malik: They think Red Sky was the first volley in a battle against humanity, and they're willing to do anything to throw a wrench in the Visitors' plans. * Erica Evans: What plans? * Paul Kendrick: Eat our brains, kidnap our young. .... * Erica Evans: I am very glad that you're on board. You are an excellent resource. * Sidney Miller: Soldiers are studly, scientists are resources. .... * Jack Landry: Look, Ryan, I know that...Val's funeral was this morning, and I get that anger is easier than grief. So you can get all pissed off at what we're dealing with and go after them. We can do that, and we will. But you can't carry all this into that fight. * Ryan Nichols: Yeah? How come I can't? * Jack Landry: Because if you shut it out, you'll lose sight of what you're really fighting for. See also External Links * * * * V at Wikipedia * * * * * * * * "Serpent's Tooth" at the V Wiki * * ---- Category:2011/Episodes Category:January, 2011/Episodes Category:Chenier Hundal